the best kind of night
by Tris James everdeen
Summary: what would have happened if simon hadn't slept in clary's room and her and jace had become intimate, my spin on this scene for book one from the city of bones. rated M for a reason. hopefully more chapters to come. please read and review, thank you. TJE XO


Hey. this is my third fic so I hope that they are slowly improving, this fic is rated M for sexual content! clace is one of my main ships so I hope others like this. its based on the scene in book one (city of bones) after the tree house scene. its clace endgame so if your not into that don't read. one shot!

please read and review.

thank you

yours Tris James Everdeen xx

Jace pov:

My heart is racing, I finally kissed her! she kissed me back! I thought she wouldn't kiss me back, let alone get that into it. I love how her kisses tasted like chocolate and her hair smelt of grapefruit shampoo, her lips were so soft. all I wanted to do since I first saw her was to kiss her and touch her. As I brushed her shoulder on the way back to her room, her cold smooth skin so soft, the night shadows sliding of her long legs catching my eyes and dragging my thoughts down with them. as I lent against the door frame of her bedroom door, I kept hold of her hand as my lower region was a tad happy, I hoped lining would make it settle down. don't want scare her! but the way she was starring at me with those innocent eyes of hers was not helping...

"Thanks for the birthday picnic" she said her voice husky and perfect. I never want to let her go.

" are you going to sleep" I asked her, trying to keep my tone natural, and not to sound to egger.

there was a pause, as she bit her lip, something that drives my wild. her eyes looking at me questioning.

"aren't you tired" she asks biting her lip again, God she's going to be the end of me.

" I've never been more awake" I answered honestly my voice low, and full of tension.

I bent down to kiss her again, as she met me half way. I kissed her with light pressure, but when she didn't pull away I kissed her harder causing her to press harder into me. my dick throbs under my jeans as her soft skin presses into me.

"Maybe we should go inside" she says when our lips break apart momentarily, before the war in between our mouths continues. I cant take it anymore.

I push the door open with my spare hand the other still holding hers, as we break apart and I lead her into her room. I rise my eyebrows at her as she shuts the door with her heel behind her, giving me a smug smile. she looks amazing, with the street lights casting light shadows on her sexy face and body. I make my way over to her quickly, sometimes I love my hunters sped. I push her up against the wooden door, as she gives a quick exhale of surprise. my lips find hers immediately, my hands running down her sides and into her curly hair. she places her hand on my chest my pulse racing as she gains more confidence and begins running her hand over my back and sides. as our kissing deepens she begins to rub her finger along the strip of skin just above the top of my jeans, driving me insane.

she gives a slight moan as I kiss the skin just along her jawbone, making me shiver, I'm coming close already.

I hoist her legs up rewarding me with more moans and gasps form her as I make my way over to her bed. we continue to kiss passionately as she pulls at the hem of my shirt, drawing it into her fists. I beat her to it and pull it over my head, as I break away from her lips, now red and swollen from our kissing session. I would never had imagined she'd look this sexy ever.

her eyes are musky with lust and I know that she wants more as I slowly lower myself down onto her body. taking my time I work my way down her body, keeping eye contact all the time. watching as I give pleasure to her by kissing my away down her body. my boxers are socked threw.

I begin working her baby blue shorts down her long smooth legs, making her shiver with anticipation. she smirks at me as I get them off and throw them on the floor joining my discarded shirt.

to my surprise she sits up, and draws her crop top over her head. she looks so great. I can't believe it she's sitting here just in her blue lacy bra!

I lower my head and begin to kiss her centre over her blue lacy panties. she is shivering and whimpering under my touch as the dampness drips of her panties and onto my sheets.

she gives a low moan as if she's trying to say something. I stop immediately.

"Is there something wrong" I asked leaning up to face her from in between her legs.

"Its just this it my first time" She says red colour flashing in her cheeks. she's so cute.

"Do you want to keep going" I asked her. keeping my tone natural.

"yeah I do I just don't wan to disappoint you" she said looking away from me. I move up to her face in one move. I take her face in between my hands and look her dead in the eye.

" you could never disappoint me okay" I say giving her a gentle kiss.

she nods and kisses me back full of lust.

we kiss as I run my hand down to her centre as I push her panties aside. she begins to moan and buckle into my hand as her chest heaves quickly. her bright eyes wide. I move down her and go down. she releases and I move back up to kiss her.

clary pov:

I kiss jace he tastes of sweet apples and well me... I feel his hand trying to undo my bra clasp. I lean behind me and do it for him, taking it off and flinging across the room. he looks at me like I'm the most mazing thing he's ever seen.

I push him up against the headboard as I slide my hands down every muscle on his toned stomach. my hand lands on his belt buckles as I undo it and he drags his jeans down, planting kisses on my neck as he does so causing me to dig my fingers into his bones. they join the collection of clothes on the floor.

I kiss his neck as he removes his tight socked black boxers. his eyes light up with lust as he drags my panties to the floor with his boxers and the various other items of clothing.

He lets out a manly growl as he flips me over I am under him, he looks down at me questioningly, I nod knowing words will fail me. he slowly enters me as I moan and whimper at his size.

he eases and then enters slower, the pain beings to feel like an unimaginable pleasure as he begins to speed up trusting into my wet slippery centre. I match my trusts to his and we both begin to build to the end, both a panting sweaty mess.

as he finishes driving me over the edge as well. we both flop onto our backs panting, breathless.

I roll over onto my side, pulling the sheets with me, jace less modest allows his member to be in full view.

"That was..." I say running my hand though my hair.

"Amazing I know" jace replies a cocky smile on his face.

" umm there's no chance anyone heard us was there." I ask suddenly worried. biting my lip.

"No I had soundproofing done to this room" he said gesturing to the slightly padded walls that I didn't notice before.

" Oh why is everyone that you sleep with this loud" I ask.

"No I wish, Alec requested I have it put in if I want to sing in the shower" he said smiling, a smile not a cocky grin.

" The Idea that you sing in the shower amuses me" I said giggling. since when do I giggle?

"Don't laugh at me, I'll have you know my version of 'hello' is amazing I rival Adele" he said rolling the sheets over his bulging manhood.

"I'll take your word for it" I said suddenly not wanting to hear his slaughter Adele.

"You could always join me" he said eyebrows raised. heading off to the bathroom.

"Your on" I said without hesitation, throwing the sheets off and following his tight ass to the steamy bathroom.

I hope you enjoyed this story please read and review. I might do sizzy next? let me know your thoughts

your

TJE xx


End file.
